Pokémon: Kikyo Munemitsu's journey
by Lil'PrinGle
Summary: The story of a young boy setting out on his pokemon journey to go through hardships and tough times to learn valuable lessons


"Pokemon, mystical creatures that have inhabited our world since before we existed. Young trainers receive their first Pokémon at the age of ten to set out on their own journey through adolescence. My name is Professor Kutsui and tomorrow I will be giving out three Pokémon for three lucky kids, don't miss it."

Kikyo couldn't believe that he was ten. He didn't feel any different from nine, but he had a sense of readiness for his own adventure that was about to unfold.

"Are you ready for your big day tomorrow?" Said Kikyo's mom, Asari. "You gotta go to sleep to get up early so it's a definite you get your own Pokémon!" Said Asari proudly

"Don't worry mom thats what I'm getting ready for right now." Kikyo said as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth

"I love you Kikyo! Get some sleep." Asari said as she turned off the light and closed the door

" _my own pokemon! I can't wait, we'll get along just fine"_ Kikyothought as he dozed off into a world of dreams.

 _the next day_

"Kikyo, time to wake up! Professor Kutsui is waiting for you!" Asari said, she could not believe that her child that she loved so much was about to head off on his own.

"I'm up!" said a very excited Kikyo. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and sped to the bathroom.

"Breakfast is ready for you downstairs." said Asari, heading out of the room.

 _"today is the day! After waiting for so much of my life to get my very own Pokémon."_ Kikyo thought to himself.

Having finished dressing he left the bathroom to get his shoes and backpack with his favorite foldable scooter, so he could travel around much easier.

Speeding downstairs like a wild elephant on a rampage.

He grabbed his oatmeal and took two bites and sped out the door. Too excited to finish the rest.

"I love you kikyo!" Asari said with tears in her eyes

"love you too mom! ill be back." Kikyo screamed back.

Kikyo ran through the town, waving at all the people he knew. filled with curiosity with what is to come.

*Knock Knock*

"Yes? hello who is it?" said a muffled voice through the door

"Professor Kutsui, it's me Kikyo"

"Oh yes, your just in time. Two other trainers have gone and left." said the professor

"Oh... but there's one left right?" asked Kikyo

"Yes there is, and I think you'll like this one!" said the professor glad he can help a young kid

They headed inside to the table where a red and white poke ball sat. "That is windora, a flying and water type pokemon." The professor said as Kikyo started to reach out to get the ball.

*Bang* the door slammed open as kikyo's rival came running in at full speed.

"That one is mine!" Uyeno Declared.

Grabbing the poke ball and running off as fast as he came in.

"I'm very sorry about that." Said the professor.

"Nah, don't sweat it..." Kikyo said filled with sadness, he would have to wait another year to get his own Pokémon. By then Uyeno will be way better than me.

He started to walk out the door.

"wait!" said the Professor "I just received a pokemon from a friend who was having some trouble with him. The Pokémon is in the back, he isn't a main starter but i'm sure that you will have a great time!"

"Sure!" Kikyo said snapping out of his droopiness, following the Professor to the back.

"Here you go" Grabbing a Pokéball from one of the shelves.

Kikyo reached out to grab it when the Pokéball suddenly opened and out popped a orange Pikáchu.

"Pika!" said the small pokemon.

The professor walked over "My friend caught this pokemon cause it didn't look like other Pikáchu."

"Thanks so much, Professor" Kikyo said as he picked up the Pikáchu and started to snuggle him.

"I wouldn't do tha-" The professor started to say before he was cut off by a Huge electric blast coming from Pikáchu.

"I'll take him" said a weary Kikyo.

Kikyo headed out the door, waving goodbye to the professor.

Kikyo and Pikáchu took a leap of excitement, as their journey would begin.

 _Chapter End_

 _Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so I tried my best to make a entertaining story that hasn't been told over and over again._

 _Disclaimer - I do not own the idea of pokemon, so don't think i do._

 _The next chapter will come out soon so enjoy!_


End file.
